puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortin
}} Mortin is a senior officer and Lieutenant in the crew Olympus and a lord of the flag Pay for Play. He sails the Viridian Ocean. Contributions and Accomplishments * Senior officer of - Poseidon's Wrath - * Lord of Sea Change * Senior officer of Dead Reckoning * Prince of Luna Celeste * Senior officer of Olympus * Lord of Tainted Purity * Lord of Pay for Play * Fleet officer of Nightmare * Prince of Legacy * Fleet officer of The Viridian Force * Prince of Imperial Coalition * Governor of Jubilee *9th place in Blacksmithing Bake-off: July 27th, 2007 *Incredible Bilging winner in 'Bilging Test': August 8th, 2008 *Incredible Bilging winner in 'Bilging': August 11th, 2008 *Incredible Bilging winner in 'Bilging': August 16th, 2008 *3rd Bilging winner in 'Bilging': August 20th, 2008 Biography Originally, Mortin Rémy Didier Beauchamp III (prunounced Mor-tan Rem-ie Didi-yay Bow-shamp) was born in Bordeaux, France, to Jean-Claude and Amelie. His family owned a vinyard, which is probably where he picked up his unique drinking style and use of a pitcher. His grandfather, Mortin Rémy Didier Beauchamp II, nicknamed him "Le Petit Mort" to save confusion and to make sure that the rest of the family didn't have to keep calling him Mortin Rémy Didier Beauchamp III all the time. These names were given because of the french tradition of being overly complicated. Mortin came to Viridian to find his long lost sister, Mortana, who disappeard when Mortin was 5 after she floated off on an inflatable boat on a family beach trip (it is unknown if Mortana made a stop floating from France to Napi Peak). Once he found her in - Poseidon's Wrath -, he decided to stick around for a bit. Mortin started as a fleet officer in April 2007. He quickly proved himself capable on all stations on board a ship, especially Bilging. After his dreams of becoming a battle navigator were put on hold due to the crew having so many others, he took up gunning to help out and, after several months of hard work, achieved the rank of ultimate. While owning an iron monger, he quickly got to grips with Blacksmithing and came 9th in the first bake-off on Viridian. During the First war with Sea Wrath he took an active role in working with Sea Change's allies, especially with Rudebwoi and Seepnah, and coordinating PvP attacks When - Poseidon's Wrath - moved to Get Off My Lawn to help Tristan and Cyndiepet with a blockade, Mortin left the crew due to personal issues, and formed the crew Dead Reconing and the flag Luna Celeste along with Ashlynne and Angeliceyes. He took up again the role of battle navigator for the crew, how ever found it increasingly harder to run a good pillage, and being the only battle navigator in the flag and decided to work as a jobber for others for a time. During this time, he was given his pegleg and hook by Seepnah, who is currently trying to give him an eyepatch at every chance he gets to complete the set. However, the quiet life was taking a toll on him and though it was heartbeaking to leave the crew he helped create, he had to move on to other things. After talks with Rudebwoi, he joined Olympus as Senior Officer, with the dream of taking a more active role in blockading. During the Summer Games, he reached Top Incredible on bilge in three competitions, winning a tan octo, named Ophelia after the charater of the same name in Shakespeare's 'Hamlet', in one. While Rudebwoi was away, Mortin returned to - Poseidon's Wrath - and was made Lord of Sea Change. However, once his former captain returned, Mortin once again returned to his former role as Senior Officer of Olympus, this time becoming Lord of Pay for Play. His dream of blockade battle navigation also returned when he was asked to navigate for What a Ride on Prolix Purlieu. Mortin once again found himself useless during Rudebwoi's second absence, and found himself becoming more and more exasperated with the state of the ocean. In order to attempt to try something new, he joined Nightmare and also helped Irria's crew to join Tricks and Poes, a flag created by Tempestblitz. When Legacy decided to go independent, Mortin decided he was going to continue fighting for the cause he believed in and joined Imperial Coalition, and helping them to win Kirin, Labyrinth Moors, and Jubilee. Mortin currently lives on Carmine Ship List * Purple Princess Damsel * Eating Achilli - given as a present by Ashlynne and Angeliceyes for his birthday * Macabre Serpente * Opera Ghost